Mahabang Usapan
by dilang-anghel
Summary: Matapos nilang bumagsak sa Jounin exams, ano kaya ang pinaguusapan nila Sakura at Ino? oneshot shoujoai po


Disclaimer: Di ko pag-aari ang Naruto at ang mga tauhan nito. Gusto ko lang silang gamitin. :D

Paunang ek-ek: dahil sa kakaunti at bibihira ang nagsusulat ukol sa temang ito, ako'y nangahas… sampu ng aking mga daliri ang maihandog sa inyo ang aking kakaibang pagsasalarawan sa magkaibigang Sakura at Ino.

Akda ni: dilang-anghel

* * *

**Mahabang Usapan**

_Tapos na ang elimination round para sa Jounin exams. Pareho tayong natalo sa laban. Masakit man pero aaminin ko, malaki na talaga ang ipinagbago mo, Sakura._

"Ino, may gumugulo ba sa iyo?" ani ni Sakura sa kaibigang may ginintuang buhok habang naglalakad palabas ng examination building.

Napangiti si Ino. "Di lang ako makapaniwala sa mga nangyari... lalo na sa nakita ko sa iyo."

Di rin napigilan ni Sakura ang ngumiti. "Alam ko. Hindi na ako ang dating Sakurang iyakin na nakilala mo. Malakas na ako, Ino."

"Huwag ka ngang magpatawa di naman iyon ang gusto kong sabihin," sagot ni Ino na may halong sarcasm. _Oo, isa na rin yon pero, meron pa-_

"At ano naman 'yon?" tanong ni Sakura na medyo kumukunot na ang noo.

Tumahimik si Ino at tumingin sa malayo.

"Ano nga..." pilit ni Sakura na nagkrus na ang mga kilay.

"Ah, wala. Basta kalimutan mo na," mahinahong sagot ng blonde.

Napansin ni Sakura ang kaseryosohan sa mukha ng kaibigan. At gunita niyang wala itong balak makipagtalo. "Siyangapala..."

Napalingon si Ino. "Bakit?"

"Salamat."

Napahinto ang blonde sa paghakbang. "Sakura..."

Muli siyang nginitian ni Sakura ngunit tila ba nahihiya siyang gawin ito sa harapan niya. Batid ni Ino ang namumula nitong pisngi.

"Hindi ko marahil mararating ang kinalulugaran ko ngayon kung hindi dahil sa iyo."

Di makuhang tumingin ng kanyang mga berdeng mata sa mga asul ni Ino. "Ikaw ang dahilan. Ikaw ang aking naging inspirasyon," patuloy ni Sakura.

_Sakura._

"Oo, nandiyan sina Naruto, Sir Kakashi at .. si Sasuke. Pero sa loob loob ko... aaminin kong mas malaki ang naging papel mo kesa sa kanila. Ang mga bagay na sinabi mo mula noong kabataan natin ang tumulak sa aking magbago at maging ganito."

_Higit pa kay Sasuke?_

"Hindi lingid sa iyo ang malaki kong pagkagusto kay Sasuke at ang pangarap na maging boyfriend siya. Pero iba ang magkaroon ng isang Ino. Isang tulad mo na nakakaintindi at nakakaunawa sa nararamdaman ko. Isang kaibigan na laging nandiyan sa oras ng pangangailangan."

"Sakura..." unti-unting nangingilid ang mga luha ni Ino.

"Natutuwa ako at nakilala kita. Kahit madalas tayong nag-aaway at nagtatalo wala na akong hihilingin pang kaibigang matalik... at karibal kundi ikaw, Ino."

Hindi napigilan ni Ino na yakapin ang kaibigan at ang tuluyang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha na kanina pa gustong mahulog sa kanyang mga mata.

At isa iyon sa di inaasahan ni Sakura.

"Ino... masyado ka namang ma-drama. Baka ikaw na tawagin ko ng iyakin diyan eh."

Tumawa si Ino sabay hikbi. "Pasensya ka na.. di ko lang mapigilan ang sarili ko."

"Ino." Napakamot ng ulo si Sakura na tila ba nakokornihan na sa kaibigan. _Di ko akalaing mapapaiyak ka sa sinabi ko._

Nanahimik na lang uli si Ino pero di parin niya inaalis ang pagkakayakap kay Sakura.

Hindi iyon lingid sa dalagang nakapula.

"Ino naman, sa inaasal mong yan para tuloy gusto ko nang bawiin yung sinabi ko," ani ni Sakura ma gusto ng kumawala sa akap ng blonde.

Pero para bang lalong hinigpitan ni Ino ang kanyang pagkakahagkan sa kaibigan. "Pagbigyan mo na ako, Sakura." Sa tunog ng pananalita nito ay napansin ng batang may rosas na buhok na patuloy pa rin itong umiiyak. "Pagbigyan mo na akong yakapin kita ng mahigpit," patuloy ni Ino. "Pagbigyan mo na ako sa sandaling oras at pagkakataong mahagkan ka ng ganito katagal."

Sa gitna nang katahimikan ay dinig ni Sakura ang paghinga at paghikbi ng kaibigan na siyang kumirot ng matindi sa kanyang puso. Di na rin niya napigilan ang sarili na yakapin ito pabalik.

"Tahan na, Ino."

Matapos ang ilang sandali binitiwan na ni Ino si Sakura. Namumula ang kanyang mga mata.

"Ino, ayos ka lang ba?"

Napailing ang blonde at hinawakan siya sa magkabilang balikat. "Ganap na ang iyong pagsibol, Sakura. Masaya ako para sa iyo."

Hinawakan ni Sakura ang pisngi ni Ino at pinunasan ang mga panibagong tulo ng luha sa kanyang asul na mga mata.

"Huwag mong hayaang malanta ka... at kung sa tingin ko'y mangyari man 'yon, hindi ako mag-aalangang diligan kang muli."

"Hindi," napayuko si Sakura at napapikit. "Hindi mangyayari 'yon Ino. Ang bulaklak na ito ay kailanman di malalanta. Ito'y patuloy na magbubunga at mamumulaklak."

Pagdilat ni Sakura ay nagpalitan sila ng mga ngiti at titig na tila ba may malalim na ibig sabihin.

Matagal din iyon at nahinto na lang ng dumating si Shikamaru. "Hoy, Ino. Kanina ka pa hinahanap ni Sir Asuma andiyan ka lang pala. Hay, naku."

Tumalikod ang binata at nagpamewang nalang habang hinihintay si Ino. "Bilisan mo."

"O, paano ba yan?" ani ni Sakura kay Ino. "Mukhang sinusundo ka na ng leading man mo."

_Salamat, Sakura._

Sa bilis ng pangyayari di namalayan ni Sakura ang pagdampi ng mga labi ni Ino sa kanya. Natulala siya pasumandali.

_Ino?_

Halos nakasampung hakbang na si Ino papalayo kasama si Shikamaru bago natauhan si Sakura.

"Sandali, Ino!" sigaw ni Sakura mula sa likuran.

Huminto si Ino at humarap sa kanya. "Hindi ba't may tanong ka sa akin na di ko masagot kanina?"

Lalong natulala si Sakura nang makuha nito ang ibig sabihin ng kaibigan.

Napakamot ng ulo si Shikamaru. "Ano ba? Di pa ba tapos yan?"

"Wala ito. Halika na," sambit ni Ino at sila'y nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Habang naglalakad naman palayo si Sakura di niya napigilang ngumiti. Sa muling pagkakataon gusto niya uling lingunin ang kaibigan.

Ganun din si Ino.

Sa bahagyang pag-ikot ng kanilang mga ulo ay sabay na nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata.

_Lalo kang gumaganda, Sakura._

_Ikaw rin, Ino._

_

* * *

wakas._


End file.
